1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglass frames, and, more particularly, to adjustments to the distance between a frame arm located in the recess and a wearer's ear. The adjustment may be accomplished by a variable distance, measured from a recess on the device and being perpendicular from the recess to a bottom of the device. The distance varies along an elongated bottom length so as to permit a wearer to select a resting point of the bottom on a wearer's ear at a predetermined desirable height. In addition, the adjustment may be accomplished by breakaway sections on the device.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Currently eyeglasses are made such that the left arm of eyeglasses and the right arm of eyeglasses are at the same height relative to each other. Adjustments may be made to the arms and the center piece resting upon the nose, to accommodate differences in height of one's ear lobes. However, to those individuals who have a marked difference in the height of the ear lobes, these adjustments prove ineffective in two ways.
First, the adjustments leave room for error both in the height adjustment and in the feel of the eyeglasses. A short interval adjustment in an ophthalmologist or optometrist's office does not allow a wearer of eyeglasses enough time to fully assess the adjustments. When he returns home, the need to readjust the eyeglasses may become evident.
Second, when eyeglasses are extensively twisted through adjustments to the curved back arm, front portions of the arm and the nose piece, the frame becomes less secure. The movement of the frame causes tension on various parts, and may lead to breakage of the frame and/or instability of the frame.
Thus, there is a need for a device which will adjust the height of an arm of eyeglasses so that both sides of the eyeglasses have the same height relative to the face. The present invention solves this need by creating a device which rests on an ear and provides a variable height adjustment. Since the device operates essentially independently of adjustments to the frame arm, the life of the eyeglasses will be prolonged. The present invention further allows for adjustment to height of the arms outside of an ophthalmologist or optometrist's office, at a time convenient for the wearer.
Thus, the present fulfills a need and the present invention system is neither taught nor rendered obvious by prior art.